nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon 64
Harvest Moon 64 (牧場物語2, Bokujou Monogatari 2, Ranch Story 2) is a farming simulation game created for Nintendo 64. It was developed by Victor Interactive Software (translated to English and distributed by Natsume) and released in 1999. It is the fourth in a series of Harvest Moon titles. Gameplay The story begins when main and only playable character of the game, often reffered to as "Jack" among the fanbase (though Natsume names him "Pete" in several screenshots of Friends of Mineral Town, a Harvest Moon game with nearly identical characters) inherits a farm from his deceased grandpa and moves to Flowerbud Village in order to fix it up and make a living off of it. The objective of the game is to lead a happy, successful life as a farmer by growing crops, raising animals, making friends, and starting a family, among other things. The game operates on an accelerated time system, where each in-game hour is roughly equivalent to 15 seconds of actual playing time, though time only moves when the player is outside (time freezes once the player enters a building). There are 24 hours in a day, 30 days in a season, and four seasons in a year (Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter). The main character wakes up each morning at 6am and can go to bed anytime the player chooses, though if the player is still up at 6am, he will be automatically transported to his house to begin the new day. The player begins with a house, a barn to keep cows and sheep, a chicken coop, a large field littered with rocks, weeds, and tree stumps that can be cleared for planting, a dog, and five tools: a hammer, sickle, hoe, axe, and watering can. The game uses the currency of "g", often reffered to unofficially as "gold", and the player starts out with 300g. Currency is used to purchase items at the shops and can be obtained by selling products from the farm, foraging plants from the mountains, fishing, and mining. If, during the third Summer, the player recieves a positive evaluation from his father (based on how succesfully he has restored the farm and made a good life for himself), gameplay can continue for an infinite amount of time. If, however, the player recieves a negative evalutation, gameplay ends. Locations & Townspeople ' ' 'Primary Locations (Marked on Map) and Characters of Flowerbud Village' NOTE: Harvest Moon 64 did not name some of the charcters excplicity in the game. However, due to their appearence in other Harvest Moon games, the characters in Harvest Moon 64 are usually reffered to by the names as they appear in other versions of the series. These crossover names are noted in parenthasis. #'Main Character's Farm' a. House: the player sleeps, eats breakfast, and can check the weather and store tools here. b. Barn: cows and sheep are kept here. c. Chicken Coop: chickens are kept here. d. Pond: fill up the watering can here. e. Shipping Box: where sellable items can be placed to get money. Items are purchased every day at 5pm. #'Beach:' some festivals take place here, as well as fishing. #'Green Ranch:' where animals and supplies can be purchased. Ann*, her older brother Gray, and their father live here (sometimes called Doug or Hall). #'Potion Shop:' medicine to cure fatigue is sold here. You must have an empty bottle to purchase it. This is where the Potion Shop dealer and his two grandsons, Kent and Stu, live. #'Midwife's House:' The Midwife, along with her son, who buys the player's shipped items at the end of the day, and his daughter, May, live here. #'Mayor's House:' The Mayor, his wife, and his daughter Maria* live here. #'Race Track:' Only accessable during the horse and dog race. #'Town Square: '''Many festivals are held here. #'Rick's Tool Shop/Craftsman's Shop''' Rick's Tool Shop: The owner, Rick, sells tools and furniture for the player's house. Craftsman's Shop: The owner (called Saibara) sells small selection of specialty items. #'Bar:' Open only in the evening, the bar is where many townspeople go to have a drink. The bartender (sometimes called Duke) is the bakery master's uncle. #'Bakery:' Sells baked goods and drinks. The bakery master (sometimes reffered to as Jeff), Elli*, and Elli's grandmother, Ellen, live here. #'Curch:' Here, the pastor teaches school on weekdays and holds a church service on Sundays. Some festivals also take place here. #'Florist Lilia': Casually referred to as the Flower Shop, seeds for planting can be purched here depending on the season. This is where Popuri* and her mother, Lilia, live, along with her father, Basil, a traveling botanist who is only around from Spring to Fall. #'The Goddess Pond:' If an offering is thrown into the pond between 9am and 5pm, the Goddess will appear and grant a wish. #'Vineyard:' Karen*, her mother (offen referred to as Sasha), her father (often called Gotz), and a worker named Kai live here. Both Karen and Kai will leave Flowerbud Villiage if not befriended by the player. #'Carpenter's House:' The head carpenter and two workers offer home extensions here if the player has enough money and lumber. #'Cave:' The entrance to the mine is in here, as well as the home of three Harvest Sprites, supernatural creatures releated to the Goddess. #'Moon Mountain Summit:' An old couple run a restaurant here. This area can only be accessed by climbing the tree behind the Carpenter's house or waiting until Winter when a bridge is built. 'Other Main Characters' Harris: The town's mailman. Cliff: A traveler without a home who visits Flowerbud. If the player does not be friend him, he will leave at the begining of the first Winter. Fisherman: Lives in a tent near the pond in Moon Mountain (somtimes called Greg). Special Characters Gourmet Man: A judge that oversees town's food related festivals. Professor: An old man with funny glasses who appears during the second Spring looking for a rare butterfly. Mrs. Mana: A woman who breifly comes to town to sell her cows with her son. Old Couple At Racetrack: A man and woman who visit the town just to attend the horse and dog races. They have a dog named Barron. Teenage Girls: Three girls that attend the horse and dog races but do not live in Flowebud Village. Couple In Love: A man and a woman who enjoy public displays of attention that come to your farm if you plant lots of flowers. Main Character's Dad: He lives in the city and comes during the third Summer to evaluate the player's success in Flowerbud Village. How to Make Friends Each person in the villiage has a hidden affection meter according to their friendship level with the main character. Talking to the villagers once a day and giving them one gift a day will raise their affection for the main character. Some villagers have favorite items which raise affection more rapidly than others. Giving villagers items such as rocks and weeds will lower their affection level. Befriending the villagers unlocks new dialog and cutscenes. (*) See Marriage Tools The original five tools the player posseses (hammer, sickle, hoe, axe, and watering can) can be up graded first to silver, then to gold by using them often. The higher the tool level, the more work can be accomplished in a single press of a button. Other tools, which cannot be upgraded, can be purchased from around town depending on the need for them. Original Tools *'Hammer:' Smashes rocks in the field. *'Sickle:' Gets rid of weeds and cuts grass to make fodder. *'Hoe:' ''Tills soil to prepare for planting seeds. *'Axe:' Chops down tree stumps in the field and in the mountains to create lumber used for fences or house extensions. *'Watering Can:' Waters planted crops. Other Tools *'Fishing Pole:' Catches fish in any body of water. A gift from the fisherman in Moon Mountain. *'Milker:' Milks an adult cow. From Rick's Tool Shop. *'Shears:' Cuts wool from an adult sheep. From Rick's Tool Shop. *'Blue Feather:' Lets the player propose to a woman for marriage. From Rick's Tool Shop. *'Cow Bell:' Calls sheep and cows to follow you. Given for free when a cow or sheep is purchased from the Green Ranch. *'Chicken Feed:' Feeds chickens when they are inside the coop. From the Green Ranch. *'Medicine:' Heals a cow or sheep from sickness. From the Green Ranch. *'Miracle Potion:' Impregnates an adult cow. From the Green Ranch. *'Seeds:' Can be planted in the field to grow into sellable crops. From the Flower Shop. *'Empty Bottle:''' Holds liquids to drink. From Rick at the Flower Festival. Stamina Stamina can be lost by using tools, and if too much energy is exerted throughout the day, the character will become exausted and unable to use tools. This leaves him at risk of become sick, thus forcing him to stay in bed for a whole day to recover. Using tools during inclimate weather such as rain and snow will decrease stamina quicker. Crops Animals Foraging Festivals Marriage Other Goals